


Tasting Temptation

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, God's Throne, Heaven, Paradise, Silver City, The Garden, The Throne Room, original sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finally understands what Eve's sin was, and she honestly can't blame her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Temptation

Fire and lightning was his touch. 

Gentle like a feather, strong like chains. Little sparks dancing on her skin. His voice husky in her ear, whispering all the naughty things she desperately wanted.

His eyes dancing like unrestrained fire as he stripped her layer by layer.

His skin tasted sweet, smooth, beautiful. Perfect. He was simply divine.

She was his. His jewel. His prize. His treasure. She lay before him, bare under his gaze, filled with the pure bliss he had given her and she accepted her new status. Reveled in her freedom.

He had pulled and pulled, she pushed back and back. It snapped. Their dance halted, something had to give. So she did, she let those words dipped in honey and glinting with silver lead her.

He smiled down at her, his hand grazing her cheek, her heart soared. He was smiling at her. For her. Because of her. She had never felt this unrestrained joy, had never felt this free. It felt like she could fly.

She wanted to fly, up and up and away. All the way to The Silver City, to The Garden, to Paradise.

He kissed her, his lips exerting just the right amount of pressure and she saw it all. The light, the tree, the agonizing beauty of Him. 

She saw it all behind her eye lids. She reached for it, yearned to gaze at Him. Kneel at His feet, feel His touch. 

He laughed and her heart broke. She reached a hand toward Him. To her protector, to her creator. He only smiled and shook His head.

Her lips were alone and she felt herself fall backward. A wordless scream chocked in her throat. The heat of The Pit enveloped her ears. Blood and bone were her clothing here. Hopes and wishes her bargaining chips. 

The pressure was back on her mouth. Forked tongue coating her mouth. Claiming her. Black and red melted away replaced with green and blue. Stone under her feet instead of hot coals, a drink in her hand instead of a whip.

Her eyes opened and she breathed in tasteless air. He watched her, his amber eyes watching her with the cunning of a snake and the love of a lioness.

This was what he had given Eve. This was what The Apple had been. This was Knowledge. Not of right of wrong. The Original Sin wasn't knowledge it was awareness. The Morningstar showed Humanity the world, the one they shied away from. The one they weren't suppose to see. 

A laughed bubbled in her throat. She saw it all now. She understood it all. She was enlightened. If this was what Eve had seen she could see why she had turned away from Him. 

Why bask in the heat of a scorching sun when you could dance in the beautiful rays of a star?


End file.
